Helga's Parrot: Alternate Version
by yodajax10
Summary: What if Iago was the parrot that drived Helga nuts? What happens when we find out Iago was Jewel's bully when they were kids? Find out here!


Helga's Parrot 1½

It was a beautiful day in Rio. Jewel was resting in her nest as Blu was watching her from a tree branch smiling. Because soon he and Jewel were going to be parents! Although he was a little nervous about being a dad.

He then spotted a red parrot with blue feathers and a purple tail feathers sneaking up to Jewel as she didn't notice. _What was that bird doing?_ Blu thought. The red parrot then took a deep breath "**AAWK**!" He squawked. Jewel then jumped out of her nest as the three eggs fell from the tree! Blu gasped as he flew down and rescued all of them. Blu and Jewel then glared as the red parrot who was laughing. Jewel glared at the red parrot harder then Blu. "Uh, Jewel?" asked Blu. "Who's that." "Iago." Jewel growled. "Iago?" said Blu. "Yes." Jewel said still glaring at Iago. "That parrot always used to bully me when we were kids!"

_Cut to Flashback_

_It was a warm sunny day in Rio as Jewel as a chick was resting. Then Iago as a chick flew up to her tree branch stretched it and let it go causing Jewel to go flying. As Jewel fell in a mud puddle, Iago flew down with a few other boy birds and they laughed. Jewel growled. "Ooh!" said Iago. "Whatcha gonna do? Tell your parents? Oh wait! You don't have parents! Ah-ha-ha-ha!" Iago and his friends laughed. Iago was right. Jewel didn't have a family because she was one of the last of their kind._

_Iago noticed a tear stream down her eye. "Oh. I think we hurt her feelings." Said Iago as he and his friends felt sad. Jewel smiled. "Let's do it again!" Laughed Iago as he threw mud in Jewel's face. Iago and his friends laughed. Jewel growled. "Ooh!" said Iago. "I think she's gonna fight me!" He and his friends laughed more. Jewel then jumped on Iago as she tackled him as smoke covered them._

_End Flashback_

Jewel was breathing in and out, furiously as Blu looked nervous towards her. Their friends, Rafael, Nico and Pedro were looking curious at her. "What's up with her?" asked Nico. "She's really mad because she met with her childhood bully." Said Blu. "Well, is she taking it easy?" asked Rafael. "Well she is pretty hasty." Said Blu. "But she's calming down. Right Jewel?" Blu turned towards Jewel, but she was gone. "Jewel? Jewel?"

Jewel was flying towards Iago angrily, but Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro jumped on her. "Let me go! Let me go!" said Jewel trying to escape their grasp. "Jewel." Said Blu. "Just take it easy. Maybe he wants to be your friend?" "He almost got rid of our eggs!" said Jewel." "Maybe he was joking?" said Pedro. Jewel calmed down. "Oh, well, you got a point there." She said. "Maybe he is sorta friendly now." "So, maybe you can talk to him?" asked Blu. "Okay." Said Jewel. "I guess I can." Jewel then calmly walked towards Iago.

"Uh, hi Iago." Said Jewel. Iago turned around. "Jewel?" he asked. Jewel nodded. Her friends grinned from behind a bush. "Well I'll be!" said Iago. "You haven't changed a bit!" Iago patted her on the back. When he removed his wing, her friends saw a huge spider on Jewel's back! "Jewel!" Blu yelped quietly. "Huh?" asked Jewel turning to Blu. "**THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOUR BACK**!" Pedro yelled loudly. Jewel looked at the spider and screamed. She started flying around yelling, "Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" As she finally got the spider off, she saw Iago laughing his head off.

Blu got really angry and stood next to Jewel glaring at Iago. "Hey!" said Blu. "What's the big idea, you tomato covered bird?" Blu then laughed nervously. "And who is this?" said Iago. "Oh this is Blu." Said Nico. "He's her love hawk." "Nico!" Blu, Jewel, Pedro and Rafael said angrily. "**LOVE HAWK**?" said Iago as he burst out laughing. He then flew up to Blu and Jewel's nest. "And are these going to be your babies?" He picked up one of their eggs as Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro gasped. "Hmm, too spotty." Said Iago, tossing the egg. Blu gasped and caught the egg. Iago looked at another egg. "Hmm, spots are to small." Said Iago tossing the other egg. Jewel then caught it. Iago picked up the last egg. "No spots at all!" He tossed the last egg. Rafael, Nico and Pedro ran around trying to catch the egg. But Jewel easily caught it.

Iago laughed as he sat on a rock. "Ah, life is good." Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro all glared at him. But then out of nowhere a huge net came down and caught Iago. "Hey, what's going on here? Let me out!" Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro watched Iago get tossed in a cage in the back of a truck. They watched the truck drive away. "Whoa." Said Pedro. "He was like here, tossing the eggs and gone. That was fast. They then spotted Jewel sitting on the same rock Iago was sitting on. "That's better." Jewel smiled, feeling relaxed.

_That night…_

Jewel was in a really good mood from that moment. And that night she was in the building of The Blue Bird Sanctuary watching TV while the people were asleep. "Ah, nothing can ruin my good mood." She smiled. She then flipped to another channel. "And our winner is Big Bob Pataki of New York!" said the announcer. "Hmm, I wonder what he won?" said Jewel. "That's right." Said the announcer. "Big Bob Pataki is the winner and now owner of this fancy parrot!" The announcer then showed Iago in a cage. Jewel's jaw dropped. "And I'm sure that this parrot will be given the greatest care and love, and will probably win every pet show! I mean isn't he just charming?" The announcer said as Iago smiled at the camera. Jewel fumed. "That's it. I'm going to New York!" She said.

Ever since that night, She along with Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro have been flying towards New York. Rafael's wife, Eva was watching Blu and Jewel's nest while they were away. "New York? Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Pedro. "Yes!" said Jewel as she flew faster. "I'm gonna give that _charming _freak a piece of my mind!" "Man, I've never seen her so mad." Said Pedro. "Well, I have." Said Blu, remembering when they first met.

They then finally made it to New York and peeked through the window and saw Iago with his new owner, Big Bob Pataki. "Come on, All hail the Beeper king!" He told Iago to say. "Awk! All hail the Beeper King Awk! Beeper King!" said Iago. Big Bob's daughter, Helga then walked in. "Just what I need, Bob in stereo." "Hey Helga," said Big Bob. "Check out my new parrot! He's sharp as a tack!" Jewel was watching from the window, angrily. She couldn't stand how a big jerk like Iago was treated with respect! "Can you believe this guys?" said Jewel. But she saw Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro sleeping in a tree. They had a long journey and they were tired. Jewel rolled her eyes.

That night as Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro were all asleep, Iago was relaxing in his cage as he saw Helga get out of bed to finish a poem in her closet. "_Arnold, my love, my soultry pre-teen, why must I hold you only whilst I dream?_" She said. "_Will I be forever enslaved by your spell? Why must I worship you and never ever tell? Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble, my senses all go wacky, someday, I'll tell the world, my love, or my name's not Helga G. Pataki._" She finished. Iago listened to all of this and saw the garbage sculpture and grinned. He got an idea, an awful idea. Iago got a wonderful, awful idea.

The next morning, Jewel yawned as she woke up. She saw Iago sitting on the branch of another tree. She then saw Helga with a chainsaw poking her head out the window. "Criminy!" Helga said. "That stupid bird is gonna blab what I said to the whole entire world! I gotta get it back!" Jewel then gasped. Iago is being such a jerk to everyone! Helga then smiled at Iago. "Why there's my dear birdie." She laughed nervously as she put the chainsaw away. "Now why don't you come back inside? We can talk this over. What do you say?" Iago then squawked as he flew off and pooped on Helga's arm. "Yuck!" said Helga. She then yelled at Iago who was now flying far away from her. "**YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE**!** I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN**!** I SWEAR**!** YA HEAR ME**?" Jewel couldn't let this happen. She instantly flew to Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro to wake them up.

Helga and no one else knew that Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro were in their town and Helga didn't know they were chasing Iago too. Iago then spotted Helga's crush Arnold walking towards his house and remembered his face from Helga's sculpture. Helga spotted Iago as he flew inside Arnold's bedroom window. "Oh my **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**!" Helga screamed. She then hid in an alley so people wouldn't know it was her who screamed. Jewel spotted Iago in the window. "There he is!" said Jewel. Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro flew towards the window, but Iago grinned and closed the window causing Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro to fly headfirst into the window. And fall on a tree branch dazed. "Can't we just give up?" said Nico. "You don't know who that girl is or what the heck she said!" "I know, but I can't let Iago get away with this one!" said Jewel. "Jewel's right. We can't give up." Said Rafael. "We still have to try and get him when we have the chance. We just have to wait." Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro then watched the window and waited for Iago to come out.

A few hours later, they were still sitting. "And wait…" said Rafael.

At sunset, they were still sitting, but they were getting tired. "And wait…" said Rafael, getting drowsy.

At nighttime, the fell asleep in the tree.

Jewel woke up by the sound of thunder in the morning. She hated rain. Iago was going to regret this by the time she got him. She spotted Iago on Arnold's shoulder going to school with him. "Guys!" said Jewel. Her friends woke up. "We're taking on water!" Jewel grinned.

They made it to Helga and Arnold's school as they saw Arnold showing the parrot to everyone in class as Helga was slowly sneaking up with an umbrella to beat Iago. Iago was repeating Helga's poem: "_Arnold, my love, my soultry pre-teen, why must I hold you only whilst I dream?_ _Will I be forever enslaved by your spell? Why must I worship you and never ever tell? Arnold, you make my girlhood tremble, my senses all go wacky, someday, I'll tell the world, my love, or my name's not Hel-_ " Iago didn't finish as a huge monitor lizard jumped up and snatched Iago in his jaws! Everyone gasped. Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro's jaws dropped. Jewel was shocked as they were, but in a good way. "Hey, guys." Said Blu. "I always wanted something like that to happen to Iago, and it's like it flashed before my-" Blu then fainted as Jewel, Rafael, Nico and Pedro went to help him up. Before they left for home, Jewel looked through the window and saw Helga stroking the neck of the monitor lizard. "Another happy ending." Said Jewel grinning as she followed Blu, Rafael, Nico and Pedro back to Rio.

Meanwhile inside the monitor lizard's stomach, Iago lit a match. "No matter, I'll easily find out of here." Iago grinned. "And maybe I'll find a palace…and get power." The match then went out.

THE END


End file.
